


Escape the NG Codes

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Forbidden Actions, Gen, I'm too lazy to write a whole AU so just take this instead, NG Codes, all of these fit trust me, potential heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: "On each person's bangle, there is a single action that the participant is not allowed to perform. If that action is performed, then a lethal dose of poison is administered."--Danganronpa WikiWhat would the Escape the Night cast's NG Codes be?An Escape the Night AU.





	1. Season 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishment Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157918) by [TheEmoAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor). 



> So I noticed that TheEmoAuthor started writing Danganronpa-style executions, and someone in the comments was like "well, what about the NG codes?" and I was like "well, I already went and wrote all of them out on a Google document, why don't I post them real quick?" So that is what I did.

SHANE DAWSON: Revealing _anything_ about what’s going on.  
ANDREA BROOKS: Going a full two minutes without holding the hand of another guest.  
JUSTINE EZARIK: Mentioning 2016 or any of its electronic devices.  
GLOZELL GREEN: Singing.  
SIERRA FURTADO: Failing to do whatever is asked of you.  
MATT HAAG: Participating in the death of another guest.  
TIMOTHY DELAGHETTO: Telling a lie.  
LELE PONS: Speaking louder than a whisper.  
OLI WHITE: Being hit with a punch or a kick.  
EVA GUTOWSKI: Saving the life of another guest.  
JOEY GRACEFFA: Passing the fourth time limit without triggering someone else's NG Code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the s2 gang!


	2. Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, some of these are ripped straight from the anime, but they still fit!

LAUREN RIIHIMAKI: Alex Wassabi dying.  
JESSE WELLENS: Going an hour without firing your gun at least once.  
DESTORM POWER: Taking off your hat.  
LIZA KOSHY: Making a pun.  
TANA MONGEAU: Having someone step on your shadow.  
GABBIE HANNA: Eating anything.  
ALEX WASSABI: Lauren Riihimaki dying.  
TYLER OAKLEY: Being the only living guest in a room at any point.  
ANDREA RUSSETT: Seeing two dead bodies over the course of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3's last!


	3. Season 3

JC CAYLEN: Expressing fear or anger.  
ROI FABITO: Putting himself at risk.  
TEALA DUNN: Being insulted.  
MATTHEW PATRICK: Sharing a theory with anyone.  
COLLEEN BALLINGER: Speaking to Joey Graceffa.  
SAFIYA NYGAARD: Asking a question.  
ROSANNA PANSINO: Laughing.  
MANNY MUA: Saying the word “bitch.”  
NIKITA DRAGUN: Passing the fifth time limit with Manny Mua still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Those are all the NG Codes that I had in mind for them. Sound off how you like them in the comments below!


End file.
